A Very Half-Blood Halloween
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Half-Blood Easter"! It's Halloween and the demigods of New Rome and New Athens are dressing up for a party at Sally's. Aside from much embarrassment due to costumes and quarreling, Percy also has a hot surprise for Nico! Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Halloween || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Halloween – Demigodly Cosplay

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, cross-dressing, humor, fluff, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg (mentioned), threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Lou/Miranda, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella

Own Characters: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Summary: It's Halloween and the demigods of New Athens and New Rome team up to dress up. It ends more in group cosplays, really. The ones in charge are the girls and the boys obey more or less willingly to their wishes, leading to some not very voluntary crossdressing. But Nico is fine with that, as long as it involves Percy in a short dress... Aside from the kinky sex this ensues for Nico, it also involves much family fluff with his new and very adorable niece and a Halloween party at the Blofis' household where he gets to make out with his boyfriend.

**A Very Half-Blood Halloween**

_Demigodly Cosplay_

Reyna smiled pleased as she straightened her dress some. It was purple and gorgeous and she simply loved it. Her hair too was matching her outfit. Disney's Megara, with the fitted Hercules hanging off her arm. It had taken her much, much convincing to get Jason to dress up as his half-brother, but under the promises of hot sex, he had agreed in the end. It wasn't that much Hercules, it was Megara she had always liked. Meg was sassy and strong, making her own destiny. Reyna had always admired that. And when Hazel had told her that she would be doing a Disney-themed Halloween outfit for herself and her boys, Reyna had wanted to do something to fit that.

As Reyna/Megara and Jason/Hercules walked the streets of New Athens, she looked over to their companions. The newest family of New Rome. Frank, Hazel, Leo and their daughter, Esperanza Nicole Zhang. Reyna still remembered vividly how Esperanza had been born, only a month ago, on the day after Reyna's birthday party. If Frank and Leo had freaked out when they had first learned that Leo could become pregnant and that he in fact was pregnant, the two boys had nearly gone crazy when the baby was about to arrive in this world. They all could only thank Nico and his shadow-traveling powers for bringing Esperanza Nicole into this world, which had earned her the second name. As much as a shock it had been to everyone that Leo was pregnant, they all – not just the threesome at hand – had fallen head over heels for the adorable miniature Latina. The demigods were practically stumbling over each other, trying to spend the most time with her and being her babysitter. Not that Leo was really giving her out of his sight anyway.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible for her to look even cuter than she normally does, but this is just adorable", smiled Reyna softly, poking the baby's nose.

Esperanza giggled and grabbed her finger. The threesome had chosen _Princess and the Frog_ as their theme, maybe because of the thirties New Orleans theme that hit home for Hazel. And she really was a beautiful Tiana, though Frank made for a slightly awkward Naveen. And Leo? He was the prettiest Charlotte Reyna could picture. Seeing him in the puffy pink dress had made her laugh about a dozen times already. But Esperanza was the cutest – she was wearing a jumpsuit that looked like a firefly, even with little antennas and a glowing lower half. It was too cute to be true.

"Do you know what the others are dressing up?", asked Leo as he shifted his daughter some.

"No. They wouldn't tell", frowned Jason with a glare. "But Thalia called me and told me to bring a camera, because this would be making for some very good blackmail material."

"Now I'm really curious", hummed Hazel intrigued.

"Auntie Reyna! Uncle Jason!", called a very excited voice loudly.

Sedanur Aykan, the four-years old daughter of Apollo and apprentice of Octavian, came running toward them, waving her hands excitedly. She was dressed up as Mini Moon from _Sailor Moon_. Reyna leaned down to pat her head as she grinned proudly up at them.

"Hey, Danny. You look great", smiled the daughter of Bellona. "Where is Octavian?"

"Him and the others will come! They all dressed up, just for me!", exclaimed Danny excitedly. "Auntie Annabeth got us all those great costumes and now we're the sailor warriors!"

"We? She's talking about Annabeth, Octavian and others...? Octavian? A sailor warrior?", smirked Jason a little arrogantly, fidgeting with his camera. "I got to take many pictures of that."

"We did it for the kid!", grinned Annabeth as she came out of Percy's and Nico's flat next.

She was dressed up as Sailor Moon, her long, blonde hair put up into two pig-tails like Usagi Tsukino. The grin on her face gave away that she didn't solemnly do it for Danny, but that she was actually also enjoying herself quite a lot. She was pulling a not as pleased looking Piper after her.

"Sailor Venus...", grunted Piper unimpressed. "Thank you, mom. Orange is so not my color..."

"Venus. Because you're a child of Aphrodite!", laughed Hazel amused.

Piper, dressed as Sailor Venus, nodded solemnly as she came to stand next to Annabeth, wrapping her arms around the leader of the sailor warriors. By the expectant look on Danny's face, she had made the other sailor warriors come out one at a time to show them off.

"At least Sailor Mars kicks ass", huffed Clarisse as she followed them.

It was a picture worth framing. Clarisse la Rue in a red mini skirt and high heels. Frank was biting his tongue hard to keep from laughing, because he knew his Greek half-sister would kick him in the balls for doing so. Her glare promised pain and torture too.

"Sailor Jupiter kicks way more ass", disagreed Thalia Grace as she came out, shivering a little.

Jason grinned broadly at his sister, waving sweetly as he took about three dozen photos of her in the green mini skirt. This would really do for some fine blackmail. The daughter of Zeus as Sailor Jupiter, the daughter of Ares as Sailor Mars and the daughter of Aphrodite as Sailor Venus.

"So wait, who's Mercury then?", frowned Hazel curiously.

"If I have to wear a fucking dress, Chris does too. It's not any less embarrassing for me, after all. And he has to share my pain as my boyfriend. Through good and bad", growled Clarisse.

This time, none of them held back their laughter as the son of Hermes cautiously waddled over to his boyfriend on the high boots, holding onto her to not fall. Chris looked not comfortable.

"I love her and she can be scary?", shrugged Chris wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"Okay, this is a total win", laughed Leo, turning Esperanza so she could see them. "Look what your aunts and uncles do. Isn't it sweet? We'll take many photos to force them into doing this for you too once you're older, mh, Sparky? Isn't that a great idea?"

"Oh, we're not finished", smirked Annabeth wickedly. "We got the outer senshi too."

"How... and who?", frowned Frank a little confused.

"What do you think, Frank? Remember when we first met. Son of Neptune and all", chimed Percy as he skipped out of his apartment, whirling around once. "Sailor Neptune, at your service."

He looked pretty confident and pleased as he was at least wearing a blue outfit. It took Hazel about a split second to figure out what the obvious conclusion was from this. If the son of Poseidon was so happily dressed as Sailor Neptune and all of them had met at Percy's and Nico's apartment...

"Holy fucking shit, I will print this and hang it over my fireplace!", exclaimed Jason as he doubled over in laughter. "Shit, di Angelo, you crack me up. You got such pretty legs."

Nico di Angelo was not a happy camper as he walked straight over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders to pull him close. The dark-green skirt flipping slightly with his steps. The gleam in his dark eyes promised death if Jason would ever mention this again. Jason was so going to mention this every occasion possible. He would make Christmas cards out of this.

"But that's it, yes?", asked Reyna curiously. "I mean, Uranus and Saturn... not available."

"Well...", grinned Annabeth a little wickedly. "Since this is for Danny, we have two non-demigodly members of our little group too. And they make such fine sailor warriors."

If Nico in a dress had cracked Jason up, seeing their augur Octavian dressed up as Sailor Uranus was killing him. Then again, the blonde had practically the same hair-cut as Sailor Uranus. But other than that, it was just looking weird. With him came Rachel as Sailor Saturn. The last one to follow was, much to their surprise, Drew Tanaka as Princess Serenity, flipping her hair back.

"What?", huffed the daughter of Aphrodite with one raised eyebrow. "It's a beautiful dress, how could I not? Besides, I'm a princess, bitches."

"Language", growled Octavian annoyed as he lifted Danny up into his arms.

"This is pretty much awesome", grinned Leo as he walked over to Percy.

"I know! Not so much the us in dresses part", laughed the son of Poseidon. "But the doing something completely ridiculous and stupid together, just for fun part. Then again, my legs do look amazing in that skirt, wouldn't you agree?"

"They do. They are the only reason why I agreed to this", huffed Nico with a glare.

"That and the promises of super hot, kinky role-play sex", grinned Percy amused.

"That too", nodded the son of Hades solemnly.

"How strange", hummed Octavian next to them curiously. "If I recall the show correctly, it was Sailor Uranus who was in a relationship with Sailor Neptune, wasn't it?"

"Let us dwell on the fact that you actually watched _Sailor Moon_", smirked Reyna curiously.

"I have an older and a younger sister. I was forced to watch it, yes", nodded Octavian with an eye-roll. "Now back to the part where Sailor Uranus screws Sailor Neptune, yes?"

"Language, filthy augur", hissed Percy flustered and covered Danny's ears.

"Well", interrupted Hazel, running her fingers through the soft curls of her daughter, the little firefly giggling delighted at it. "Where is our destination? I mean, every child of Dionysus, Bacchus, Hermes and Mercury seems to try and throw the biggest Halloween party in the history."

"Sorry, we're ditching those parties", announced Percy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Mom invited us over. I think the others are already there... So? You coming with us?"

"How could I say no to Sally's pumpkin pie", grinned Leo broadly.

Percy smiled at him as he linked fingers with Nico to lead their group. He knew how embarrassed and uncomfortable Nico was – well, not jut Nico. Chris, Clarisse and Octavian too. But he loved that they were just having _fun_ together. No fighting or quarreling. Just doing something completely stupid together. For the sake of the kids. He had seen how much Esperanza's eyes sparkled at every new thing she saw, giggling and babbling like the happy baby she was. And Danny? The future augur of Camp Jupiter was practically glowing, she was so happy that her mentor/father-figure had agreed to do this for her. The child was happily chatting away with Rachel as she pulled the oracle and the augur along. Shuddering slightly at the low temperatures, Percy leaned against Nico.

"I can't believe what you can make me do", sighed the son of Hades bothered.

"It's because you love me so very, very much that you can't deny me anything", grinned the Sea Prince proudly, kissing Nico's shoulder. "And I, for my part, can not deny the begging eyes of a pouting child. So blame Danny and her big, blue eyes. Not me."

"Our children will be so horribly spoiled", muttered Nico and shook his head.

"Who knows? In two years, we may be carrying our own bundle of joy around to gather treats and play tricks", whispered Percy softly, his eyes in the far-away distance.

Nico shifted some, a giddy feeling in his guts. Percy Jackson had agreed to marry him. They even already had a date, or at least a month. Seven more months and Percy di Angelo would be his. Nico smirked pleased at the ring of that name. He liked the sound of it. And they wanted a family, once they were married. Nico couldn't get it out of his head, the image of a beautiful, curly-haired little boy with those sparkling, sea-green eyes. He would love a daughter just as much, but he felt just the tiniest bit more giddy about having a son. Then again, the way Percy made it sound, they'd have more than one child anyway so chances were high that he'd get at least one of each kind.

"I love that spaced-out look in your eyes", whispered Percy as he kissed Nico's cheek. "You always get that when you plan our future. You are so freaking cute, Nico. I love you."

"I'm not cute", disagreed Nico with a glare. "Now come. The sooner we get to your mom's, the sooner I can cover my bare legs and get rid of those high-heels. Believe me, this will be the only time you will ever see me in a skirt again, Percy."

Percy's laugh ringed like bells at that as he nodded and took Nico's hand to lead the group.

/break\

"I should have dressed as Dumbledore. Looking into our living room, I really should have dressed as Dumbledore. Or at least as James Potter? You would be a good Lily."

Sally chuckled amused and shook her head as she prepared the last parts of their Halloween dinner. Everywhere in the house were bowls with candies, plates with finger food and of course Halloween decoration. Something else was everywhere in their house too. Demigods. Turning around to hand her husband the next finished dish of food, she caught a climbs of Lou Ellen and Miranda Gardner, who were dressed as Edward and Bella. She hadn't really been able to tell who they were, until Lou had stepped into the light and showed off her body-glitter while Miranda tried her best to look impassive, bored and emotionless. That had been a dead give-away.

"Step-Sally, will you be ready soon too? Because otherwise there won't be much food left for you until you join us", frowned the curious cyclops as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"I'll be joining you in a minute, Tyson", smiled Sally tenderly.

She loved that big, lovely boy. Over the years, Tyson had grown to her like a second son. Mostly so, she mused, because he was Percy's brother. And, of course, because he was a naive, good-hearted and friendly big guy, who was impossible not to love. On Tyson's shoulder was his girlfriend crouching, picking her red feathers while munching on a piece of pumpkin pie.

"You're working too hard, Missus Blofis!", declared another voice disapprovingly.

"Yes, let us take care of the rest. You go and sit down for a moment", agreed someone else.

As Sally straightened from where she was getting the cookies from the oven, she turned to the two smiling boys. For all the trouble the Stolls liked to cause, they truly valued the feeling of home and family the Blofis house gave them. She gave them a small smile and patted their red-dyed hair.

"You're two fine Weasleys", chuckled Sally amused. "Thank you."

Travis and Connor, aka Fred and George, gave her a mischievous grin as they hurriedly went to fetch the last missing items to bring them to the dining hall. Walking past Lou and Miranda, who were by now very busy making out (which made Miranda blush furiously), Sally entered the living room, which was already bursting with demigods even though more than half of them hadn't arrived yet. There were Malcolm and Katie, sitting together on the couch, dressed as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two were engaged in conversation with Jake and Will, whose costumes made her smile amused because albeit one may not think it, she too participated in things as fanfiction. And the sweet couple dressed as Harry and Draco cracked her up every time she walked past them. A bit more off, at the window, stood the last three guests. Kayla, as Luna Lovegood, her brother Austin, as Neville Longbottom, and her girlfriend Nyssa, as Cho Chang. Sally wondered briefly if perhaps Paul was right and they should have joined in on the Hogwarts fun, but then again, as far as she knew, the Romans were dressing up as Disney characters and Percy had said something about a surprise group cosplay that Annabeth had put up for the others. Because that was what it was. Cosplay, not just Halloween. Those kids were showing their nerdiest side tonight and it was adorable. Sally was surprised enough that they just wanted to be together, eat together and talk, even though they were all late teens and should probably be out partying. Then again, family was a value not many could call their own anymore, not demigods at least. What Percy had was a home many longed for and Sally was more than happy to share with them.

"When are the others going to come?", asked Jake curiously, rubbing the fake scar on his forehead.

"I don't know", shrugged his boyfriend next to him, the son of Apollo yawning.

"You should spend more time sleeping", advised Katie with a disapproving glare.

"I'm training to become a doctor. I have to study. No time for sleep", grunted Will back.

"Even I, as a son of Athena, know that you need to sleep to properly study", grunted Malcolm, agreeing to his girlfriend. "You need to make him sleep more often, Jake."

"I already tried with fucking him into a coma. It doesn't work", shrugged Jake wickedly.

"Too much information!", called Austin, Nyssa and Kayla at once and grossed out.

Sally shook her head in amusement as she passed their ranks to step up to the window. Of course she knew that Percy and the others would arrive as soon as possible, but still she found herself eager and giddy. It had been a while since she had last seen Percy in person. The boy IMed her at least once a week, mostly even more often, but to be able to fully see him and hug him again, that was something different. She understood, of course. He had his own life now. He was twenty-two. He had his studies – pedagogic because he wanted to become a teacher – and his job in the dojo together with Clarisse la Rue, as well as his wonderful boyfriend. Her little boy had grown up to become a man and Sally could not be prouder. She still missed him though.

/break\

Percy was torn between being aroused and freezing to death. The short skirt made him shiver because of the cold, but the way Nico was rubbing his thighs to 'warm him up', as the Ghost Prince had claimed, was sending quite different shivers down Percy's spine.

"Stop it", muttered the son of Poseidon. "Or I'll drag you into the next alley to jump you."

"Promises, promises", whispered Nico amused. "I _will_ have you today though."

"We're heading to my mother's", pointed Percy out with one raised eyebrow.

"Your mother's where you still have your own room with your own bed in which I have yet to take you", murmured Nico, licking the shell of Percy's ear. "And with the party going on downstairs, surely everyone will be distracted enough so I can have you."

"No", chuckled Percy amused and shook his head.

"Oh, I know that look", grinned Leo as he came up beside them. "That's Nico's 'I will fuck you' look. How it took you two so long to get together is beyond me, that look is so obvious!"

"Says the one who had two drooling Romans trailing after him during our whole journey from New Rome to Athens", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes, poking Leo's nose. "Now hand me my niece."

The Latino smiled softly as he slowly placed his precious bundle of joy in Percy's arms. It was still weird for Leo to give her out of his hands, but he knew she was safe with Percy. And he could see it in those sea-green eyes, that Percy longed for a baby of his own. For a family.

"I can't wait to see your mom again", grinned Leo at that thought. "I really miss her. And her food."

"Yeah, me too", murmured Percy as he rubbed his nose against Esperanza's.

The baby giggled and grabbed Percy's hair to tug it. Esperanza Zhang was the happiest and cutest thing Percy had ever seen. And Percy was happy, for all of them. A baby was what Leo needed, someone to unconditionally love him. Even after nearly a year, Percy could still sometimes see Leo's questioning looks. As though he was doubting that someone like Frank and Hazel could want him, could love him. But since Esperanza's birth, those doubts seemed to drown in all the love.

"You guys need to hurry, you know?", grinned Leo as he leaned against his girlfriend.

"Leo's right", agreed Hazel, wrapping one arm around the Latino's slender waist. "We don't want our daughter to grow up alone. You guys have to hurry and make some of those adorable little things too. That goes for all of you! I want our children to grow up together."

"The next generation of heroes, I'd like that", grinned Jason broadly.

"My work as mayor of New Rome is too important to sit out for a pregnancy", huffed Reyna. "So as long as you don't find a way where _you_ carry the kid instead of me, you'll wait, Grace."

"Uh, no thanks. I'll leave such things to Leo and Percy", grinned Jason sheepishly and patted both their backs. "I'm totally fine with waiting until you're ready, love."

"Thought so", chuckled the daughter of Bellona amused.

"Hush now, no baby-talk anymore! We're there", interrupted Percy with a glare.

"Why not?", frowned Frank confused.

"Because I still haven't gotten around to tell my mom about our... uh... family plans?", shrugged Percy a little awkwardly. "It's not that I don't want to tell her, I just... don't know how."

"You're cute and I love you", whispered Nico softly and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

He knew that Percy hadn't told Sally yet. About the wedding, yes. About their plans of starting a family after the wedding, no. And Nico had no problem with that. He knew it wasn't out of shame for their relationship, it was still a left-over fear of being different. The fear Percy had shown the night they had first shared a bed. Percy had always been the freak and outsider, being a boy who was able to get pregnant was making him more of a freak and outsider, at least in his own mind. And though Leo's pregnancy had taken some of that nagging away, seeing the support Leo had gotten from their demigodly friends, Percy still feared about telling Sally _and Paul_, because it was still different to talk to mortals about such things. But Nico also knew that Percy was aware of how ridiculous his fear was, because Percy _knew_ that Sally and Paul loved him and knew of his ability.

"Well, time to ring the doorbell and embarrass us completely", muttered Clarisse with a glare.

"Annie, you better stay close to me before she breaks your neck", chuckled Piper and wrapped one arm around Annabeth's waist possessively. "She's even more grumpy than the boys."

"That _she_ is", grunted Clarisse, glaring daggers at the couple. "I have no idea how you talked me into this, Chase. But I'd bet your little witch there put her charmspeak into this!"

"I had nothing to do with this!", huffed Piper and held her hands up.

"If any of these photos end up on the internet, I will rip your throat out, Grace", warned Clarisse as she caught Jason once more with his camera in his hand.

"And believe me, we children of Hermes aren't just good at stealing, we're also good at hiding. Bodies, for example", added her boyfriend Chris annoyed.

"Sorry, I just can't stop finding this hilarious, Sailor Mercury", snickered Jason.

"Enough now, no fighting!", called Percy out loudly as he rung the bell.

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously as the door slowly opened. When the wooden hindrance revealed his family, Percy was pretty sure his face mirrored that of his mother. Stunned surprise with wide eyes and a joyful and amused laughter.

"You look amazing", laughed both Jacksons at once and hugged each other tightly.

His mother, his beloved and wonderful mother, was dressed up as River Song, while her husband next to her posed as the 11th Doctor, even with a fez. Behind them came Tyson and Ella up, dressed as a police woman and a centurion – no, dressed as Amy and Rory Pond. Percy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw his family dressed as _Doctor Who_ characters.

"Why are you wearing a skirt, brother?", asked Tyson curiously as he hugged him too.

"Because I wanted sailor warriors!", declared Sedanur with a broad smile as she pushed past them, tugging on her pink wig. "Trick or treat?"

"Oh, you are a cute angel", smiled Sally and patted her head. "Come on inside, so much food and candy waiting for all of you there. And quite a couple of your friends, who are already raiding my fridge as it is. Come on in, it's cold outside."

Percy lingered a little longer at the door, waiting for the others to pass him, so he would get to be with his mother. Once every demigod was inside – and damn, the hall, the dining room and the living room were practically bursting with demigods by now – he followed his mother and stepfather into the kitchen. Tyson and Ella had taken to follow Sedanur to show the girl where the candy was hidden. He was aware of the son of Hades trailing after him.

"So, Percy, Nico, what have you two been up to?", asked Paul as they sat together at the table.

The chatter from outside was like white noise as the four of them sat together. A small smile spread over Percy's lips as he looked at his mother opposite him. She was holding his hands, smiling just as softly as he was. He could hear that Nico was munching on a chocolate cookie.

"Mostly, work", sighed the son of Hades, obviously annoyed by this. "That, and Percy's studies."

"And wedding plans", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Not that you are much of a help."

"I told you that if you want a big wedding, you put it together", grunted Nico, also rolling his eyes.

"And I told you that I expect you to give some input too", stated Percy with a glare.

"Now, no fighting, boys", chuckled Sally amused.

"We're not fighting", defended Percy with a pout. "We're just... discussing our future."

"You still have seven months before the date, don't put too much pressure on yourselves", advised Paul with one raised eyebrow. "You need to face this as a union and not as two separate entities."

"We are", declared Percy and Nico at once, their fingers linked.

"We just disagree on some minor parts of it", pointed Percy out.

"Yeah", nodded the son of Hades. "Like, where to have our honeymoon."

"I am not going to spend my honeymoon in the underworld", grunted Percy with a glare.

"Elysium, damn it", huffed Nico with a pout. "It's beautiful and romantic."

"I want something with a beach or water. Water that does not rob you off your memories or anything", muttered Percy, his glare turning nasty. "And _sun_."

"You two are adorable", smiled Sally amused. "I'm sure you'll find some place you'd agree on."

"We hope so", sighed Percy and Nico the same moment.

They turned to each other and smiled slightly. Even while disagreeing, they still agreed.

"Anything else interesting happening in your lives?", asked Sally curiously.

"Uh... well...", started Percy slowly, knowing this was as good a moment to tell them as he'd get.

"Yes?", asked Paul with one cocked eyebrow.

"We... may not have agreed on the honeymoon, or many parts of the wedding, but we agree on what we want _after_ the wedding...", replied Percy softly, fidgeting with his hands.

"You already moved in together", hummed Sally curiously. "So... what is it?"

"W—We... want a family", rushed Percy out. "After the wedding, we want to start our own family."

"Grandchildren", smiled Sally softly, tilting her head with a dreamy expression. "Grandchildren!"

"Y—Yeah, grandchildren...", nodded the son of Poseidon slowly, biting his lips.

"You shouldn't rush this though", advised Sally kindly, caressing the back of Percy's hand. "I approve of your decision to wait with having children until after you're married, but that doesn't mean you have to break your necks trying to make a baby as soon as the rings are on."

"We know that, mom", mumbled Percy and blushed slightly. "It's not like that. But whenever I see Leo with Sparky... He's so happy with her and she's so _perfect_. I—I... want that too."

Sally stood to walk around the table and pull her son into a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll be a great mother, Percy. And you know you'll never be alone in this. Paul and me will be there for you on this way. And I think you chose a pretty acceptable husband there."

She threw a teasing smile at Nico who blushed furiously at that and averted his eyes. He still tried his best to always impress his future in-laws and Sally still managed to make him feel like a little boy caught with the hand in the cookie jar. In this case, Percy's pants were the cookie jar.

"Now come, that has been enough depth for today. It's a day of celebration", chuckled Paul and clapped Nico's back. "Food is in the dining hall and your friends are in the living room. Mingle!"

"Yes, sir", smirked Nico and pulled his boyfriend along.

/break\

Two hours later had Nico handing Percy his tenth punch and thirtieth cookie. Curiously enough, Percy always craved chocolate when he was drunk. And judging by the amount of chocolate chip cookies that had passed those rosy lips by now, Percy was already pretty drunk.

Taking a look around, Nico checked where the rest of his family was. Leo was sitting on Hazel's lap, kissing her deeply, with Hazel's hands resting on Leo's ass (beneath the pink dress, noted Nico with one raised eyebrow). Frank was eating cake while watching them with fascination (and a hard-on, noted Nico, also raising the other eyebrow). Then again, he couldn't really blame them for making-out, they scarcely had a free minute from their daughter. And right now, with Sally Blofis cooing over her and cuddling her, they at least were free to pay attention to each other. The way Sally was cradling Esperanza in her arms, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the baby, told Nico that she wanted to become a grandmother. After all, she had proven to be an amazing mother and the way she always cared for Percy's friends, it wasn't a surprise that she wanted a grandchild to spoil. Nico smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"What are you thinking, Nico?", murmured the son of Poseidon, kissing Nico's neck.

The son of Hades grinned pleased as his boyfriend straddled his hips and busied himself with Nico's neck. Another thing that was very important about Percy. When being drunk, he got horny and touchy-feely. Something Nico loved very much and made it sometimes very hard not to buy booze. Still, he enjoyed those occasions when they were on a party with alcohol.

"Just how lucky I am to be part of this family", replied Nico, baring his neck for better access. "Damn, and how much I love that mouth of yours. It's working miracles."

"How about we do what you suggested earlier?", murmured Percy as he caught Nico's earlobe between his teeth, pulling hard. "Only a couple of steps separate us from my bed?"

"Your parents are in the other room", pointed Nico out, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. Other room", nodded Percy, his tongue doing that thing that made Nico's body go limp.

"Okay. Yes, gods. Yes", nodded the son of Hades, licking his lips.

Standing up slowly, he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to navigate him upstairs, past a wolf-whistling Thalia who got hit upside her head by Annabeth and Piper. Nico flipped her the finger as he somehow managed to get Percy up the stairs. They nearly fell when they passed Jake and Will, who were very busy making out near the bathroom. The two Greeks were the only ones on the upper floor, seeing as most were downstairs, watching the horror-movie marathon.

"Fuck. You are going to be mine now", growled Percy, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Another thing about a drunken Percy: He got dominant when drunk. And as much as Nico enjoyed the obedient and submissive side of his Sea Prince, he enjoyed the more controlling and wild side of Percy just as much. The Ghost Prince grunted breathlessly as he was pushed harshly onto the bed. The door closed behind Percy, the lock clicking as Percy slowly stalked over to Nico.

"Well, Sailor Pluto, you and your hard staff are mine now", purred Percy with a grin.

"That one was really bad. And I think I've been babysitting Danny too often because I actually understand the reference", muttered Nico and licked his lips.

"I think you're great with the kid", grinned Percy as he went through his drawers. "Ah! There!"

The son of Hades could not possibly hurry more with getting out of the ridiculous costume as his boyfriend turned to him with a broad grin and a gleam in his eyes that promised amazing sex. Percy placed the items he had gotten from his drawer on the bed next to Nico and undressed in such a slow pace that it was driving Nico insane. The urge to touch and claim grew with every passing second. Licking his lips, Nico tried to distract himself by taking a look around. It was kind of scary how much this room screamed Percy. All in blue, the walls covered in posters of the ocean and photos of his friends and family, the silver moonlace from Calypso still on his windowsill. The room wasn't filled with much stuff, because Percy didn't own much when he had been a child. It was probably why he was spoiling Esperanza rotten already. One thing was for sure; Percy would be a great mother one day and he would spoil their children even more. Before his thoughts could once again wander off to their hypothetical future family, he felt how Percy pressed his wrists against the cool metal of the bed-frame above his head and slid something soft around them.

"Perce?", questioned Nico slowly, raising one eyebrow.

The son of Poseidon grinned broadly and sealed Nico's lips with his own as he tied the knot. "I trust you in bed. Now it's your turn to trust me. Do you?"

"Always", replied Nico without missing a beat.

Of course he trusted Percy, he had trusted Percy often enough with his life. But being tied down was not something a child of the underworld relished in. Their spirits were too strong and stubborn to be held down by anyone. Taking a deep breath, he stared at Percy expectantly. Though instead of making eye-contact, Percy went back to sucking Nico's neck. The Ghost Prince groaned, automatically tugging at his bonds as his lover's cunning tongue trailed down his torso. That bloody tease knew exactly how to get him hot and bothered. And the way Percy's luscious body moved, his hands obviously doing certain things behind his back, it was just too much teasing and Nico was not allowed to touch. Which was torture. Way worse than anything Nico had ever done to Percy, that much was for sure. He was already achingly hard from the way Percy nibbled and sucked on his skin, trailing his sixpack and generally worshiping his body with those mind-blowing lips of his.

"Percy, I love you and I trust you, but untie me right now", grunted Nico, not pouting.

"No", chuckled the son of Poseidon and cocked his head. "You're at my mercy now, Nick."

"_Perseus_", growled the son of Hades, maybe a little pouting. "I _need_ to touch you. Right now."

"Nope", grinned the Sea Prince teasingly, arching his back as he prepared himself. "I'm doing all the touching tonight. And damn, I'm really good at it, oh!"

"You're such a fucking tease", muttered Nico, now definitely pouting. "I'm so going to spank you tomorrow for doing this to me, just so you know."

"Promises, promises", chimed Percy and straddled his boyfriend's hips. "Now be a good little Ghost Prince and stand to attention for me."

"I'm always standing to attention for you", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. Now be a good little Sea Prince and come for a ride, before I tear the bonds and do the work myself after all."

His gorgeous lover gave a throaty, raw laugh that went right down to Nico's groin. Bucking his hips up against the curve of Percy's ass, he demanded his Sea Prince's attention. Percy slowly lowered himself onto Nico's hard shaft until he was seated fully on the Italian's cock. Groaning in want, Nico leaned back on the bed to enjoy the show. The way Percy's body moved on top of him, sliding lusciously slow up and down Nico's cock, his hands resting on Nico's chest, his head thrown back into his neck. Sea-green eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief as he held Nico down while riding him. Gritting his teeth, Nico tried once more to pull on the satin bonds. All he wanted was to run his hands over the sun-kissed skin, with the thin layer of sweat covering it.

"Ah, ah, ah", growled Percy darkly, leaning down to whisper into Nico's ear. "Stay put."

Growling equally dark back, Nico's head shot forward to bite Percy's neck hard. Although the Sea Prince gasped in surprised pain, he still arched into the contact. Keeping the tender flesh between his teeth, the Ghost Prince sucked and teased it to leave a mark. It seemed to motivate the son of Poseidon into moving faster. Lifting himself up and lowering himself back down, Percy rubbed his lover's cock over and over again against his prostate. While one of his hands traced patterns on Nico's chest, teasing the Italian's nipples and following the ups and downs of his sixpack, the other hand harshly tugged on his own cock. Tartarus-dark eyes observed every movement of the Sea Prince. This was different, different from their normal intimacies. Not that Nico really minded. Somehow it was arousing to be at the mercy Percy Jackson. The wolf-look in those sea-green eyes, the predatory grin on those kissable lips. It was all in all very arousing. Still, he mused and tilted his head, he preferred to have Percy at _his_ mercy.

"Fuck", gasped Percy breathlessly as Nico's teeth wandered up to tug on his earlobe.

"The least you could do is go faster", growled the son of Hades demandingly.

A last jerk and Nico could feel the warmth of Percy's cum spraying over his chest and stomach. Before the Sea Prince could collapse on top of him, he clawed his nails into Nico's shoulders for support and sped up in his movements, adamant on making Nico come too.

"Ti amo, mio amore", whispered Percy into his ear.

A surprised gasp escaped Nico's lips upon hearing his mother-tongue falling from his lover's lips. It was the final little thing he needed to hit the best orgasm he ever had. Moaning his fiance's name, he came hard and deep within his Sea Prince. Percy arched his back with a wanton sound at the sensation of being filled. Now the son of Poseidon allowed himself to collapse on top of Nico. For a short moment, the two of them remained silent and united, both catching their breath. After a couple of seconds, Percy loosened the bonds and threw the black satin carelessly onto the floor. Dragging his lips lazily along Nico's torso, Percy curled together on top of his boyfriend like a lazy cat.

"That was... new", grunted Nico, shaking his wrists some.

"Mh... wanted to try it too. You always enjoy tying me up too after all", grinned Percy broadly.

"So? You liked it?", asked the son of Hades, honestly curious.

Glad to have his hands back, he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and rested his hands on top of his Sea Prince's ass, massaging it slowly. Humming in an approving manner, Percy leaned into the touch, his fingers drawing curious figures on Nico's chest.

"It's fun having control over you for a change", murmured Percy softly, thoughtful. "But... I missed your touch. You have quite the cunning hands. I don't like not feeling them on my body."

"So... we'll stick with me tying you up?", chuckled the Ghost Prince amused.

"I suppose. It's more fun", nodded the son of Poseidon, resting his cheek on Nico's chest. "But maybe we could do it this way, some times?"

"Some times", nodded Nico. "Like I said, I love you and I trust you. If I'd have to be at anyone's mercy, it will always be you, Percy. You have so much control over me already, mio bello."

"And how did you like my Italian?", asked Percy, anxiously and proudly.

"That was _really_ hot", chuckled Nico and licked his lips. "But how-"

"Oh please, you use it often enough on me", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss Nico. "That was your treat to the trick. Happy Halloween, my Ghost Prince."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: A happy Halloween to all of you! Have fun trick or treating. Or partying, whatever you prefer. ;)_


End file.
